That Wasn't For You!
by Chozin Yi
Summary: When Len buys a bottle of aphrodisiac online, he originally plans to spike Miku's drink during a date with her tonight. However Rin drinks some instead, leading to some hot Twincest action! Also, it seems Miku has an incest fetish. Who knew? (Lemon Warning)


That Wasn't For You!

A Rin x Len x Miku One-Shot.

Hey Everybody! I'm back with another Lemon! First, I wanna say thank you for the positive feedback I've gotten on my last Rin x Len lemon, since that's what got me in the mood for this one. I had the idea for this while I was writing "Len The Virgin", so it's thanks to you guy's support that I decided to put this to paper. Especially since there has been a lack of any good Rin x Len Lemons lately.

And now for the disclaimers!

1\. I do not own the Vocaloid program, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, kindly leave. Although if you insist on reading anyway, don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad.

3\. This story also contains Twincest, if this disturbs you, kindly refer to disclaimer 2.

Time for the good stuff!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Len rushed into the kitchen placing the package on the counter before ripping it open to find a purple vial inside, it's label reading:

"Warning! Do not consume more than 1 tablespoon at one time. This could lead to extreme cases of uncontrollable nymphomania, resulting in heightened senses of sexual pleasure and possibly even a permanent change in sexual libido. If more than 1 tablespoon is consumed, either immediately contact a special toxin response center using the number below,

999-432-1122

or if you are unable to reach a phone, the alternative is to engage in rigorous sexual activity until the consumer is satisfied.*

*The total amount of climaxes needed may vary."

Clenching his fist in triumph, he said "Yes!" before putting the vial on the counter after ripping the label off. After throwing the label in the trash, Len pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his friend Chozin.

"Ni Hao?" A voice with a Chinese accent answered.

"Chozin, it's Len, the package just arrived!" Len told him excitedly.

"Seriously? Oh god, you and Miku are gonna have quite a day." Chozin answered chuckling.

"Yep, I'm gonna call her and ask her to come over tonight, and I'm gonna sneak this stuff into her drink. After tonight, she'll never get over me." Len said confidently. "Anyway, I'm gonna call her now. Good luck with that new fanfiction you're writing."

"Thanks, I'm working on it right now." Chozin said as he typed away on his laptop, winking.

"Sayonara."

"Zaijian."

Len hung up and went into living room dialing Miku's number.

A little after he left, Rin walked into kitchen to get a drink from the fridge, however she saw the purple vial with no label on the counter.

"What is this? Some new fizzy drink?" She said to herself before uncorking it and taking a slight swig. It wasn't a big gulp, but clearly more than one tablespoon.

Confused, since it had no flavor, Rin just put the cork back in it and set it back on the counter before suddenly doubling over. Her face was hot, her nipples were erect, her clitoris throbbed, and her panties and shorts were flooding with her juices. She needed relief, and she new that masturbating wasn't going to cut it. She heard Len talking on his phone in the living room, and she knew he was the only one who could help her.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." Len said before hanging up and setting his phone on the coffee table.

Before he could relax, Rin rushed into the room and tried to remove Len's shirt.

"Gimme that cock Len, I need it!" She said desperately, ripping his shirt off before moving to his pants.

"Wait wha- Rin! What're'ya doing!? Oh shit, you didn't drink that stuff on the counter did ya?" Len realized as she tore his pants and underwear off.

"Just shut up and let me suck you!" Rin replied before pretty much inhaling Len's penis and sucking on it like a vacuum cleaner not slowing down at all.

"Ah! Rin, slow down! This is too sudden." Len gasped as his dick grew in his sister's mouth, pleasure coursing through him.

Rin ignored him continued sucking his penis, moaning with lust.

"This isn't what I planned today, but this isn't that bad."

Len said smirking slightly, enjoying the feeling of Rin sucking him off, a warm feeling building in his groin and lower body.

Before he could cum though, Rin stopped sucking him and took her shirt and bra off before ripping her soaked pants and panties off. She climbed onto the couch and positioned herself on top of him in a 69 position.

"Lick me now!" She begged before taking his dick back in her mouth and started sucking him off like before.

Happy to oblige, Len shoved his tongue into her snatch and licked away at her insides, her pussy drooling all over his mouth and face. The twins both enjoyed the sensations of using their mouths on each other, Rin swirling her tongue around Len's shaft and sucking on it with joy as he licked away at her pussy and sucked on her throbbing clit, making Rin buck her hips slightly.

As the warm feeling built up in his groin again, and as her pussy began to tighten, the twins both orgasmed in each other's mouths, Len filling Rin's mouth with spunk as she squirted her juices all over his face while he lapped it up.

Len panted heavily, trying to catch his breath the orgasm he just had, but Rin was far from done. She straddled Len's waist and rubbed her dripping womanhood all over his flaccid dick, trying to coax him erect again.

"Easy Rin, it's sensitive." He hissed slightly.

"But I neeeeed it!" She whined as his cock finally stood tall again.

She lifted herself up slightly before taking his dick in her hand and pointing it up to her vagina, before lowering her self down and forced it inside her, moaning loudly in lust. Without skipping a beat, Rin rode him hard and fast, needing relief, more focused on her own pleasure than Len's, even so, he moaned along with her and humped in rhythm with her bounces.

"God Rin, you're so hot and tight! Holy crap this is awesome! Ride me sister! Ride me!" Len moaned out as he fondled her breasts, the girl riding him cussing like a sailor.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me Len! Fuck me so hard! Fuck my pussy! Fuck my pussy Len!" She cried, grinding her hips in tandem with her twin.

Len felt his climax approaching and grabbed Rin's hips and thrusted into her as hard and as fast as he could, desperate to get his rocks off.

"Oh my god I need to cum so fucking bad! Fuck me Len! Fuck me! I'm so close! OHHHH MYYYY GOOOOD I'M CUUUUUUMING!!!" She screamed as loud as she could as her orgasm hit like a freight train and Len pumped her full of jizz, his own moans pleasure being drowned out by her scream.

The twins both panted for breath, recovering from their mutual orgasm when a voice caught Rin's attention.

"Um, are you too okay, I heard screaming..."

Rin look over in the direction of the voice and saw her best friend Miku, looking at them curiously on the other side of the room, the back of the couch blocking her view as evidently, she only just arrived to hear the muffled scream of Rin when she came.

"Oh, hey Miku..." She panted.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Len cried out before sitting up to see the tealette looking that them with her mouth open, having realized what was going on. He had completely forgotten that she was coming over.

"Were you two actually having sex?" Miku asked them, eyes wide, and mouth open in awe.

Len was about to try and bluff his way out of this but Rin interrupted him before he could.

"What does it look like?" She said, apparently her mind was still clouded with lust, and she wasn't thinking rationally.

"You were!?" Miku gasped.

Len face palmed. He wasn't sure how they were gonna get out of this.

"Wow, that's... kinda hot." Miku said, her face red.

Rin and Len raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Miku, do you have an incest fetish?" Len asked her.

She just giggled while putting her fingers together.

"So uh, what started this?" Miku asked curiously.

"Well, I bought and aphrodisiac online last week, it's in the kitchen right now, but..." but Len didn't finish as Miku immediately ran into the kitchen before coming back with the purple vial.

"Who drunk this first?" She asked the two. Rin raised her hand. Miku looked at Len, and he shook his head no.

Giggling, Miku uncorked the vial and took a swig from it before handing it to Len. The blond boy took the vial, and after taking a breath, he drank all that was left.

After a few seconds, Len felt a rush of warmth cover his body, his skin turned sensitive to the air itself, and his semi-hard cock grew to it's full length, rock hard, dripping pre-cum from the tip. He looked over to see Rin and Miku making out, Miku already as naked as they were.

"Miku, please!" Len begged, getting the tealette's attention.

Happy to oblige, and horny as fuck, Miku knelt over and began to suck him off, Len groaning from extreme pleasure from the aphrodisiac's effects. Miku started moaning as she sucked, as Rin was behind her, eating her out.

"Miku, lie down!" Len told her.

Taking his dick out of her mouth with a pop, Miku lied on her back on the couch as Len positioned himself in between her legs, stroking himself before leaning in and pushing himself into her wet pussy.

"Ahhh! Len!" Miku moaned.

"Miku-Chan, you're so tight!" Len groaned.

After getting used to the feel of her pussy enclosing his cock, Len began to hump the shit out of her, their hips slapping together with each thrust, both of them moaning in rhythm.

"Miku, please eat me out!" Rin said as she climbed up and straddled the blue haired girl's face.

Miku stuck her tongue into Rin's pussy, licking and sucking at her folds and her clit, making the blond girl moan lustfully. As Len continued to hump Miku, he looked up at his sister, meeting her eyes. The twins looked deep into their lust filled eyes, and without any words, they leaned close to each other and began to make out, swirling their tongues together and exploring each other's mouths.

Soon, Rin broke the kiss and moaned louder than before.

"Miku! I'm cumming!" She cried.

As if on cue, both Len and Miku both felt their orgasms coming as well, and when Rin hit her peak, the other two came as well, Len giving Miku a big creampie as she clenched his dick, milking it dry.

When all three of them came down from their high, Len pulled out of Miku, leaving a trail of semen leaking out of her twat. He was still hard as fuck, so he had Rin get on her hands and knees on the couch as he got behind her. With a big thrust, Len started to fuck Rin doggie style, while in the meantime, Miku lied down in front of Rin, and taking the hint, the blond girl began to eat the tealette out, licking Len's cum out of her as well.

"Rin you're so naughty and your pussy is soooo tight!" Len moaned, seeing his sister licking his own spunk out of another girl's pussy really turning him on.

"Oh Rin, lick deeper! Deeper! Suck my clit too baby!" Miku cried out as Rin sucked on her clit, playing with her breasts and tweaking the nipples.

"Oh god, oh god, I feel it, I feel a big one! Oh god yes I'm gonna cum so Damn hard! GIRLS I'M CUMMING! I'M GONNA CUM!!!" Len cried out, the warm feeling in his groin hitting its apex. Hurriedly, he pulled out of Rin, and both girls got on their knees on the floor in front of him, sticking their tongues out, waiting for him to jizz all over their faces.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Len groaned, covering both girls faces in his salty fluid as he jacked himself off to release.

Exhausted, the three of them all lied on the couch, Len lying back against the back of the couch, while Rin and Miku were cuddled together on the other side, the effects of the aphrodisiac finally wearing off.

"Huff, huff, huff, man, that was quite a day, don't you two think?" Len asked them.

Rin was too tired to speak, so she only mumbled.

"I loved it. Was this what you asked me over Len?" Miku asked him.

"Well, actually, truth be told, I was gonna spike your drink." Len admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Aw, Len you cheeky boy!" Miku teased.

Len chuckled, blushing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew, well guys, that took me all day to write, so I hope it was worth it. Catch you all later! Chozin out!


End file.
